yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization V
Civilization V: Brave New World is the second official expansion pack for the turn-based strategy video game Civilization V. The game adds the following nine playable civilizations: Poland, Brazil, Assyria, Zulus, Portugal, Indonesia, Morocco, Venice, and Shoshone. In the Yogscast, Lewis and Rythian are frequent players of the Civilization games, while Sips hasn't played much and Duncan and Sjin were new to it. Civs Lewis, Sjin and Duncan Lewis: France Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: Venice Game AI: Ethiopia Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian Series 1 Lewis: Poland Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: India Sips: Venice Rythian: Sweden Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian Series 2 Lewis: Byzantium Sjin: Spain Duncan: Aztecs Sips: The Netherlands Rythian: Arabia Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian and Pyrionflax Lewis: Morocco Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: The Netherlands Sips: France Rythian: Venice Pyrionflax: China Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Lewis, Sjin and Duncan Due to the briefness of the challenge only Lewis founded a religion. Unlike the other series, Holy Frenchism caused no disputes. *Holy Frenchism Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 1 *Piratese *Sjinto *Sausage Worship *Rythianity Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 2 *Holy Romeism *San Miguel *Globalmegacorp *Rythianity Victories Civilization is a turn-based game, with each player playing to achieve victory, either diplomatically, culturally, scientifically or through domination. Season 1: Lewis through semi-Domination (France) Season 2: Lewis through Domination (Poland) Season 3: Lewis through semi-Domination (Byzantium) Season 4: TBA Episode Guide Lewis, Sjin and Duncan (Season 1) #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 1 - Gotta have Faith #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 2 - Mango Peepee #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 3 - Dodge of Disaster #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 4 - Consequences Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian (Season 2) #Civ 5 Challenge Part 1: Elephant Racing Show #Civ 5 Challenge Part 2: Burning Horses #Civ 5 Challenge Part 3: Truffle Shuffle #Civ 5 Challenge Part 4: Never Trust a Mumbattian #Civ 5 Challenge Part 5: Happy Birthday Sjesus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 6: I'd vote for Blanka #Civ 5 Challenge Part 7: Stealing The Wheel #Civ 5 Challenge Part 8 - What You Can Do For Kathmandu #Civ 5 Challenge Part 9 - Great Work of Television #Civ 5 Challenge Part 10 - Pernus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 11 - Shamu gets a new tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 12 - Puppets in the Dangerous Game #Civ 5 Challenge Part 13 - Muskets vs Tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 14 - Like taking Gandhi from a babby #Civ 5 Challenge Part 15 - Backstabbing #Civ 5 Challenge Part 16 - A whole New Octave #Civ 5 Challenge Part 17 - The 5000 Year Grudge Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips and Rythian, Series 2 (Season 3) #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 1 - Grover The Barbarian #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 2 - Seahenge #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 3 - Goldfinger #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 4 - Chicken Pizza #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 5 - Butan Clan #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 6 - Asda Price #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 7 - Clam Chowder #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 8 - The New World #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 9 - Takeshi's Castle #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 10 - Wise Willy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 11 - A Storm is Coming #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 12 - Many Secrets #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 13 - War Tomatoes #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 14 - Be Happy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 15 - Malmo Remembers #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 16 - We're All Winners With Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian and Pyrionflax (Season 4) #Civ 5 World War Part 1 - Rythian's Downfall #Civ 5 World War Part 2 - Tundra Trouble #Civ 5 World War Part 3 - The Battle of Yerevan Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Sjin Category:Duncan Jones Category:Episode Guides Category:Sips Category:Rythian Category:Yogscast Category:Yogscast collabs